


The Shift; Levi Ackerman X

by AyJay2020



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Badass Levi Ackerman, Coming of Age, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gender Dysphoria, Homosexuality, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Plot, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reality, Rough Sex, Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Smut, Species Dysphoria, Titan Shifter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan Shifter Reader, Titan Shifters, Titans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Levi Ackerman, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transitioning, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyJay2020/pseuds/AyJay2020
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING WRITTEN. UPDATES ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK.Victor, shifts realities as often in the night as he can, scripting a story behind the walls and beyond them. Through love and loss and chaos he has to help his younger brother, Eren, save everyone he's ever loved from dying before his eyes.(Updated summary)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Original Character(s)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was on Wattpad but after the update I began to move all of my works I can save on here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Currently being written. Updates one or twice every week.

**(Starts at 13 ages thru to 28.)**

"I am...  
I am..."  
The same words echoed through hia mind, his subconscious seeping through the cracks with visions of the other side. "I am me..." It wasn't easy. The first time took hours until he fell asleep and woke up without having shifted at all, but this time. This time he broke through the walls.

"Victor!" Fists pounded against the door. "Victor, wake up, they're coming for you."

He sat up gathering his surroundings. "Mara, who is it?" His frail 13 year old body was pulled from the bed, his sister helping him out the window. "Oh, god they found us didn't they?"

Mara shushed him. "Don't speak just run. You know exactly where to go." She turned away to the shouting from outside the room before turning back. "You're our only hope now that your mother is gone. Do not trust anyone but Grisha Jaeger, & especially do not trust Zeke." Victor nodded as Mara closed the shutters, his grip on the shingles slipping every few steps down the side of the house. He prayed to whoever was listening and ran. The plans were simple. He knew them by heart. Paradis island was across the sea, through the desert and over the walls. It seemed impossible to do alone.

As the night went on till morning he made his way through town. A familiar quartet was getting ready to go aboard a small ship, exactly where he needed to go. He only had his night dress and house slippers but it had to do.  
There was no other chance to get across the ocean. He sighed, sneakily making it around the dock to a jumble of ropes at the back of the boat. His eyes were locked on the group of prisoners, mainly on a man old enough to be his grandfather. He wondered how such an old man could offend the Marlayans that bad to be thrown off the wall. He snapped out of the thought back to the mission.  
There were so little places to hide on such a small ship. He checked every barrel and bag choosing to just shimmy into a space between boards until he was sure no one would see him.

He held his breath too many times watching the sky darken little by little. The water sounded angry, every minute causing his heart to beat harder and harder until the noise stopped. They were nearly still, but it was loud. He peaked out of his hiding spot to see half of the crew had gotten off and the boat was tied to the dock. Slowly he creeped out, stealing a bag of food on his way off the ship. It was too good to be true but he was damn happy it was.  
The crew ignored him like he wasn't there, so once he hit the sand he sprinted as fast as his feet could carry him. He could hear a man yelling and a gun cocking but there were no shots fired. Oh the joy shivered through his body once he reached a safe distance, nothing could harm him. Victor was safe.

Soon enough the sun had set and he was cold, alone. There was nothing but the sound of owls and the breeze. He decided to climb a tree knowing if he woke up late and the sun had already rose he would be titan food.  
Smoke lingered in the close distance while he shivered. Someone was out there, following him or doing something unthinkable at a time like that. He ignored it to sleep once more.

Victor awoke to the sunlight, climbing down the trunk heading away from the direction he came. The smoke from the fire that night had already cleared. They would be closer, even ahead of him by then. He stopped for a moment to eat before continuing on.

Two nights on, he had been following the smoke from maybe a quarter mile away. He had seen them pass him during the night while he was awake in a tree. The same old man traveled the same direction he did seemingly showing him the way. Victor eventually caught up to the make again the next night, falling out of the tree onto a sleeping titan. He screamed but the large being didn't even move a hair.

"Hey! Kidda!" The old man grabbed him by the night dress. "You don't wanna disturb these big ol' fuckers, even at night. They may not move in the dark but they know where you're goin' when the sun comes up." He smirked dripping Victor on his bum.

"...Who are you?"

"Benji, Or Benjamin." He furrowed his brows rubbing his wooly hair. "Why is a kidda like you wonderin' around the woods at night? Shouldn't you be back on the manland wit' ya motha?"

"You mian the mainland?"

"Call it whateva." His black eyes looked to the north before hobbling onward. "This is dangerous territory for a kidda like you. I bet yo' motha worried as all hell."

Vircor frowned. "I don't have a mother. She died a long time ago and my grandparents gave me up when I was six." The man looked down to him with a sad look. "It's nothing now, not even my brother knows im alive. He got all the special stuff while they pretended like i wasn't even born."

"...It happens." The two of them continued until they reached an opening in the trees, the mountains miles behind them. There were titans littered across the plains, silent and unmoving in the darkness. "We should camp for a while before the sun rises and we have to run." The Benji sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"My wife is out here. Somewhere. She's one of these big folks wonderin'." His dark skin reflected the upcoming light in the horizon. "We had our very own farm with lots a kidda's tunning around the place. I became a saila' not too long after she was put out here. My sons have little one's themselves, my daughter's married or working for themselves. I did good by them. Damn good..."

Victor looked on in the distance at the peering walls. "That sounds nice."

"Yeah. It was." The sun rose, titans moving around the walls out to the trees. Benji stood up leaving the fire and food behind. Victor only followed after. "Head along the west while I distract 'em."

Victor gasped. "Distract them? No, you have to come with me."

Benji shook his head. "I'm not fast enough to make it that far. The best I can do is get you inside those walls without gettin' hurt." He start yelling and waving, tears beginning to fall from Victors eyes. Titans were approaching the old man as he ran away from him. Only a few strayed behind but there were enough sprinting at Benjamin that Victor had enough tim to get to the wall.  
He swallowed all fear as he jumped inside a lift that was left at the base of the wall, pulling ass hard as he could on the rope to lift it off the ground. Meter after meter, watching the titans scatter off towards him after eating Benji alive, he made his way up the wall. He collapsed onto the ground once he reached the top, sobbing with the sight of the gore he had witnessed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to script such sadness into a reality shift.


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is currently being written, updates will be once or twice a week.

The name rang through his ears. Grisha Jaeger. Father. It had been almost 7 years since he last saw his father, now he only roamed Shinganshina looking for answers. He entered the walls with idea's of the inside world but knew so little. He was supposed to know where he was but he was lost.  
The questioning of Grisha's whereabouts was beginning to get blurry when he noticed a familiar face talking to a woman with a small child. He smiled the same way towards her as he had Victors mother. His eyes locked with ones of the same green. Big, wide child's eyes much like his own, and with that Victor knew his father had forgotten all about him again. The middle child trapped between the sons who looked like their mothers, him the only one to be born the copy of his father, only in the wrong body. In anger he ran away once more. 

Sobbing the days way, hungry and bitter cold, he stole food to travel village to village. Within a few weeks, Victor hadn't noticed how many times he went in and out of the different walls until he was finally arrested for thievery.

"Weeell, if it isn't the little shit who keeps getting away from me."

Victor had been grabbed by the hair, his captor only holding him out so he wasn't kicked. "Let me go, asshole!"

"Woah, you're firey for girl. Maybe we should take you to the survey corp to kick that attitude outta you." He laughed, tossing him over his shoulder. 

"One, I'm not a girl, im a boy. Two, no one's kicking anything out of me unless I say so." Victor kicked and screamed but the man only kept walking, until he met up with a group of more guards at the northern wall. He slumped over his shoulder for a few moments, only to hear them talk. Soon enough a name slipped out in the middle of the conversation. "Hannes..."

"Nuhuh kid, you're gonna stick woth these guys until Captain Erwin comes and drags you to an orphanage. Shouldn't be too long." The guards chuckled as Hannes left him. There was nothing he could do but wait. An orphanage was better than living on the streets scrapping for meals. Vic had no idea what any of this was, or who anyone was. Again he was a stranger. A child tossed into a mess that wasn't his. Hannes was right about the Captain not taking long, the tall, blonde man zipping from above with another in tow. Victor patiently sat as Erwin talked with the guards for a second before walking over and kneeling before him. 

"What's your name, little girl?"

Victor sighed. "Vict-" He thought for a moment. He didn't look like a Victor. He didn't look like a boy as he felt inside. Only his sister had called him by his chosen name. "Vittoria... Glucklich." Erwin nodded.

"Where are you from, Vittoria?"

"Shinganshina district. But i don't have any family there. Or anywhere." Victors eyes lingered behind ths big man to someone much smaller. His black hair shone in the sun but his gaze seemed dark and hidden behind it. He was the man who came in with Erwin. The captain had noticed Victors focus and looked back at Levi. He chuckled.

"You like him? Not many people do."

"Not many people like me but what am I supposed to do about that." He smirked and hopped off the cart he had been sitting on to follow Erwin to the other man. He peered down at Victor taking in the raggedness of the night dress and how matted his hair was. "What are you looking at?" The man raised a brow only to ignore Victor, pivoting to face the oncoming carriage. Vic limply stepped inside, peering out the door as Erwin and the other stripped themselves of the weapons on their hips.  
They relaxed into the seats once the horses began to pull. Both men sat across, the taller beside Victor nearly squishing him with how wide he was. His green eyes kept meeting with the man's silver one's. 

"What..?" He asked. The boy glanced down, unsure of what to say. "Tch."

It was possibly hours by the time the carriage finally stopped. Victor had fallen asleep on the Captain, awoken by him exiting. "Levi, could you take her to a maid or one of the girls? Im sure Vittoria would like to be fresh and clean." Erwin unbuttoned his cape tying it around the 13 year old.   
Spring was only just starting, snow had melted leaving the lakes full and seeds ready to sprout. Erwin leaned down to Vic. "You're what, 12? You seem pretty strong and stubborn for a kid your age."

"I'm 13."

Erwin's brows raised. "You ever heard of the survey corps?" The boy nodded at the question. He heard of them but knew nothing of it. "Awesome. Cadet..." Levi left the two in the direction of a tall building, Victor wrapping the cloak around him as he raced after him. The place seemed a little packed with people wearing the same emblem on their jackets as the Captain and Levi have on theirs. 

"I thought we were going to an orphanage? Everyone here is older than me." He walked faster to keep up. "Excuse me, sir-"

"Look, brat, this is the survey corp. We're not going to talk about it so you are going to keep up, shut up, and don't touch me." Levi continued in through the halls, his feet hastily walking towards an open door at at the end of it. A woman was whistling inside, her arms elbow deep in a drain with a bucket full of hair and grime. Her deep auburn hair was tied up. "Captain... Captain Hange." She perked up, her glasses sliding off her nose. 

"Sorry, what?" She smiled. "Who's this?"

"Your problem, now." Levi kicked the back of Victors leg, the teen moving to meet the higher up. "I'll leave you to it."

"Cadet, wait. I need you." She grabbed his shoulder with a dirty glove, Levi's eyes seemingly piercing Hange's soul. "You wouldn't mind being my lackey for a bit would you? Cleaning the drains while I help her out?" Levi looked around the room in disgust. He nodded, ripping his shoulder away and sliding his jacket off to hang it up as Hange removed the gloves. She patted Vic on the back leading him through the showers to a back room with cupboards of clothes and towels. "So, what's your story, uh"

"Vittoria." He sat on the bench in the middle of the room, undoing the cape. "I'm uh, an orphan..." Hange left the room for a moment, the sound of water leaving the pressurized pipes. She hopped back in the room with the closing of the bath curtain. "Do you know why they brought me here instead taking me to an orphanage?"

She took the cape from Victor placing into a wicker bin. "I don't know. I mean at your age I figured you would have volunteered like most of the other kids. Here." Hange handed him a towel and veered him out to the tub.

Vic put his hand in the water to test. "It's cold."

"Sorry, it's strait from the river. We could add some boiled water but the kitchen is in an entirely different hall." The captain fixed her glasses. "Soap bar is on the the shallow ledge. If you need anything I'll be with Levi cleaning the drains." She trotted off leaving Victor behind, staring at his reflection.  
The long shaggy hair matched that of his fathers, flowing down his back. He hated it much like he hated the rest of his body. The growing femininity that clashed with his mind and personality. Everything was off. Victor held his breath entering the water, instantly hoping the sharp coldness would freeze his insecurities off. He let out a breath before succumbing to his anxiety.

He was as quick as he could be to dry himself off, wrapping the towel around himself tightly. He didn't call for Hange, rushing to the many layers of clothes in the cupboards. His vision was hazy from the adrenaline, no matter of quickness to cover every inch of skin helped ease him. He cursed not knowing what to do. "Han-hange!"

In nearly an instant she burst in, gloves and all. "Are you alright?" Victor looked to her with tears in his eyes. He shook his head. Hange frowned, her head bowed as she walk to the cupboard. "You couldn't find anything that fit?" He shook no once more, plopping down on the bench. Her head and arms went into the back coming out with a pale yellow blouse and the same brow pants the rest of the people wore in the building. 

"Wait-" Vic exclaimed. "Do you have any boys clothes?"


	3. II

**(Just a little teen romance for a spicy backstory.)**

Two Years Later...

Trinkets twisted on strings above woollen blankets, red and green glass glistening in the sunlight once the sun rose high enough. Victor yawned with his awakening, his long hair braided down. The other cadets had already begun to dress and leave to the dining hall. He groaned as he sat up, his bunk mate glancing over with her brown eyes. "What are you looking at, Brathsmith?"

"Uh, nothing..." She turned away to put her shirt on, grabbing her jacket a moment later. "We get to go to our chosen factions today, Vittoria. I-i know you were hand picked but you still get a choice on which or if you're going to even stay at all."

Vic stared at her, his eyes looking her up and down. "Two years have passed and you still know how to get on my nerves." Leonna sighed as she left. Vic dressed quickly, hearing a couple screams from the girls. Graham Filles, the blonde, idiotic master of tomfoolery, was terrorizing the girls dorm, clothes being tossed at him and Monty Reynolds. Vic rushed his straps to meet them. "Guys, wait for me!"

Grahams laughter bellowed down the hall. "Ahh, Vittoria! How's my favorite girl on such a fine morning?" He held his hand out for Vic, him walking past ignoring both of them.

"Wow, great going Filles." Monty chuckled. Graham elbowed him and followed Vic outside.

"How much could a 15 year old girl get for giving a guy like me some love."

"Absitively posolutely nothing... For you." He grabbed his plate of breakfast and sat at a back table, Graham and Monty following. Brathsmith was already seated across from him, her shy eyes glancing up every now and then. "Hey, Leonna."

"Hello." She whispered. Victor had always admired Leonna, her bravery in their 2 years of training. He still had no idea how she had made it into the top 10 of their sanction, let alone top 5 just under Vic himself taking #4. She was the smart one, taller than most of the girls and even half the guys. Timid in nature but could really beat her way through anything.

"Hey." He slid his plate towards her, giving her the last of his meat. "Chin up." She smiled taking the plate.

"So, uhm, Vittoria." Leonna swallowed. "I think I'm going to join the scouting legion. With Kurt and Hana." Monty paused his conversation with Graham that was going on in the background. Everyone was looking at them like they had seen a ghost. She swiped a lock of her black hair behind her ear.

"You're doing what?" Everyone's eyes moved to Victor. He was turning red with embarrassment. "I thought you wanted to join Janess in the military police?" She shook her head.

"You're going with Captain Hange and Erwin. Even Levi is in the scouts-"

"Yeah cuz he's crazy. I'm crazy. Hell I don't even think Graham's gonna live long enough to see a titan out there, let alone kill one. That's crazy. You, you're perfect." He thought it was quiet before, but with those words it seemed like he could hear crickets in the silence. A tear streaked down Leonna's cheek.

"No, I'm not." She slammed her plate, running from the dining hall with all the cadets watching. Graham went to speak only to have Victor slap his mouth closed. Vic got up leaving. As he exited the hall he ran as fast as he could to catch up, him catching up with Leonna as she was entering the stables. "Vittoria, don't-"

"No, let me apologize. I really didn't mean to offend you or anything, you, I just... Please, stop crying, you're going to make me cry with you." He wiped his face, Leonna looking down at him with all the care in her heart.

"I want to go with you, Vittoria."

Victor chokes up, his mouth feeling dry. "Me..? Not Janess?"

She scoffed. "Oh, fuck Janess. Do you pay attention to nothing? Janess and I we're friends, but when I told her how i felt about you she left the military completely. She won't even join the stationary guard because i don't like her the way I like you." Leonna exhaled. "You're oblivious."

Victor relaxed. "I don't know what to say..." Leonna stepped forward, her lips meeting Vics. The both of them grinned, little chuckles falling from their mouths.

Later that day, all 30 plus cadets celebrated, everyone eager to sign their names to their factions. Nine out of the top 15 cadets had decided to join the scouting legion, three heading the the military police. Harkness Vermont was the only one in the top 10 to go to the military police while Coray Albrecht joined the stationary guard. Thebtop 15 were very close knit, as they were among the first to volunteer besides Ofelia Garendez. After Janess quit her training to become a civilian once again Ofelia was moved up to the 10th spot.  
Graham, Kurt, Harkness, Victor, and Leonna were the top 5 in order followed by Monty, Hona, Merio, Coray, and Ofelia as 6 through 10. Quite the group.  
There was a kid, Wilbur Richarde, who came in with his cousin, Amele Dorien, from Trost district. They were quite possibly the worst pair of boys of the whole of the trainees.

All of them had gathered in the dining hall to eat before bed, so many of the cadets ogling the new couple entering. Victor was on edge since the speech that early afternoon, most of the people he was hoping to be there not showing up at all. There was no news of the scouts return. He looked to Leonna who was still her usual quiet self, bobbing happily as she ate. Merio was looking at them, staring at Vic from another table.

"What the fuck do you want shot for brains?" As soon as the words left Victors mouth the door to the hal was slammed open, five Scouts making their way inside after Pixis, all grabbing food. It was Levi and Erwin, Hange mingling in the background with Mike and Nile. Pixis was only checking around the room, leaving with a sigh.  
All five of the scouts were covered in dirt, Hange and Erwin with blood on their jackets. It hit Victor hard in the chest when he remembered that titans didn't leave blood stains, meaning it had to be human or animal. He was startled by Leonna's hand grabbing his.

"You don't look so well..."

He shook his head. "I think someone got hurt, but I don't know who. They look fine but Erwin and Hange have blood on their clothes."

Leonna glanced over at the table four of them sat at. "I don't think something too bad happened." With that a plate was set before Victor, Levi sitting down with his usual glare.

He paused his look to take a sip of his drink, his hand resting over it after setting it down. "Why'd you called me crazy." He stared at him, his lids flicking as they moved to Leonna. He hummed, his tongue clicking. Victor swallowed squeezing Leonna's hand. "Does Pixis know about this?" He cut his slab of beef, eating a small chunk.

"I think everyone knows with what happened in here this morning." Victor sighed pushing his plate away. "I don't want to talk about it with you. You'll just get on my case about being an idiot."

"Exactly, 'cuz you're a little shit who fucks up too often. You could say im your conscience but you never listen."

Vic rolled his eyes, Leonna standing up with both of their plates. He looked up at her. She nodded and left. Victor focused his attention on Levi. "None of you we're at the graduation. We were supposed to be doing the separate recruit sign ups tonight but because you all got in so late We have to wake up early again tomorrow instead of sleep in." He blew a loose hair from his face. "What happened?"

Levi finished his drink, nearly slamming it down. "Nothing important whatsoever. Someone got injured but that's the same shit every once in a while."

Victor furrowed his brows taking in the stature of his friend. "Are you drunk?"

He chuckled. "I can't get drunk, numbnuts. I'm drinking tea." He stood, dusting himself and leaving Vic alone ate the table.

The cadet rubbed his eyes on his way out of the dining hall, him following the path into the girls dorms. Hona shoved past him as they both entered, him tripping over small Fannie digging in her trunk. He apologised as he stood, quickly making his way to his bunk without disturbing any of his other roommates.  
Leonna was undoing her belts, her long brown hair tied into a bun to not get caught. Most of the girls had cut their hair reluctantly, Leonna still not ready to give hers up. Victor unbuckled his in a rush, watching her hang her button up on the corner of their bunk. He took his braid out puting the elastic in his pocket. His eye's closed once he hit the pillow, passing out in a blip.


	4. III

_**The Fall of Wall Maria** _

Victor had aged only a year. Stress was a thing that came to him too often. He would soon be of the marrying age as turning 17 it was a woman's place. Such a thing like taking a roll he wasn't meant for. He had his lover, Leonna, with her tan skin and dark eyes. He thought it foolish to be in love so young. Leonna had left to visit her mother who was gravelly ill, Monty escorting her to Shinganshina. They were having arguments the day before she left. Leonna wanted to address the fact that them doing missions in titan territory was too dangerous for her. She wanted to leave so they could be happy in the country but someone had proposed to Vic. He said no, of course, but the thought of it lingered. It was impending doom silencing his life with the woman he loved. They we're no longer children, life taking a toll in every aspect. It hurt. The bells rang through the walls, yelling from throughout the garrison. Victor snapped from his thoughts to react to the situation. He spotted Erwin and Hange practically running to their horses with their gear. "What's happening? Why is everyone so panicked?" "The walls. Maria has been breached in the Shinganshina District. People are being evacuated as fast as they can but the guards are being overtaken by 5 to 10 meter titans. We have to help." He continued to his horse, straddling up. "Levi is here, we can't take him with us with all of the new cadets coming in." "Yes, commander." Victor stepped back letting them ride off. The rest of his squad was standing around, Kurt and Wilbur standing in shock. "Vittoria-" "Don't talk to me." He stormed back inside, knowing all he could do was wait. Levi came from the meeting hall. He was pissed, all of his anger kept just behind his silver eyes. Victor glared at him through his teary eyes, almost stumbling over to him. "Captain... I wish to retire for the night." Levi blinked and nodded. Vic turned to leave, the shorter grabbing his arm. "You don't know she's gone." He pulled his arm away. "It still hurts like she already is." The next day passed, people had flooded in with no sign of Leonna or Monty. Victor waited a week while him and the scouts searched the rubble near the opening. Soon there were too many titans to continue the rescue mission. He had fone to the makeshift hospitals and the real ones too, finding what couldn't be found He didn't even have Leonna's body to bury. There was one thing he didn't think to find. A ten year old boy and his adopted sister. The same green eyes as the 7 year old boy, the same as Vic's. He had forgotten about him, his father. It looked as if they were orphaned with the lack of guardianship. Only nannies and milkmaids. He thought about taking them in for a moment, instead turning around to unsee the angry look in that childs eyes. Victor wandered aimlessly through the grounds, keeping to himself or brawling with Kurt and Graham. Harkness, Amele, and Yareth had visited with time off. They laughed only to sigh once the breech was brought up. Harkness had been engaged to Fannie, petite, silver haired Fannie. She was the shortest to be recruited, standing at 145cm(4'9). They were all so young. It wasn't even real love beating in their hearts at that age. "Do we know where Merio is? He promised to gamble with me and Ofelia." Hona asked. Victor shook his head, snacking on some left over smoked beef. "They might be with Levi. He found them sneaking around that storage cabin." Vic laughed. "Alone i might add. He's got them reorganizing the entire set up in one of the two rooms. It seems like he's turning it into some sort of office." He snapped his jerky, handing a piece to her. "I don't sleep in these shitty beds." Both of them jumped, Victor hiding his meat behind his back. Levi smirked as he stepped further in the room. "I-we were. Shit." Levi shrugged and sat at the chess table, crossing his legs. "I don't care. I think it's funny you try to hide something so aromatic." He sighed. "Mande, you can go." Hona bowed slightly and ran out of the room. Levi's eyes traced Victors face. Vic pull his braid over his shoulder ro fidget with. "Are we friends, Glucklich? We seem like we've known each other for a while and we talk almost every day." "In meetings, Captain. We don't socialize one on one. At least not often." Levi raised a brow. "You came to me only last month when Brathsmith passed. I think we can talk on first name basis." Victor flinched at Leonna's lastname. He leaned back, resting on the table behind him. "I think there's more to friendship than a random crack in my showing of emotions to you... Levi." Victor scoffed. "Now that you have such a title it's hard to say that. You're just Captain to me now." "Well stop it. I'm more than a soldier and so are you." He paused. "What?" Levi's eyes rolled. "The cabin. That's all it is. No office, just making myself a little something like all these other numbskulls have. A home." He sighed, placing his hand over the queen piece, twirling it in his hand. Victor got up to sit across form him. He began to reset the fumbled board. "That sounds nice..." The both of them played for a while, only realizing they had missed dinner once the girls were heading to their rooms. "Damn, what time is it?" Levi glanced at Vic then the group of scouts heading to bed. "Around eight I guess." He stood, adjusting himself. "If you want to get the leftovers we should head over now." They jogged down the path, passing the front door of the Dining hall to the back entrance. Two cadets, Ofelia and another Victor didn't know, were throwing leftover soup unto barrels, breads and potatoes bagged to go to the homeless. Ofelia's red hair was pulled back, her noticing them standing off to the side as she lifted a bag up. "Oh, hey guys" She grunted, rolling a tossing a bag onto the cart. "You need something, Captain?" Levi reached inside the bag of bread pulling out a loaf. "Bowls?" Levi questioned. Ofelia pointed to the stacks of plates and bowls just inside the open door, levi heading right in grabbing from the large stack and a ladle that hung on the wall. He slaps the loaf of bread in Victors hand to fill both bowls with soup. He nods a thank you to the cadets before leaving towards the dorms. Levi taks a sharp turn to the left passing the stables entirely. He stepped down a ledge, assisting Victor down with his free hand. Ahead of them was the cabin they had talked about. He asked no questions and Levi said nothing as they went on. Levi unlocked the door, pushing it open with his foot. The front room had been scrubbed clean and furnished like a den, a bear skin blanket thrown over the back of a leather sofa. Levi set his bowl on the small table in the corner, taking a match from one of the kitchen drawers to light the lamps. "Get comfortable." Victor glanced around. A large landscape painting was pinned to the walled opposite the sofa. "This is sweet. Cozy." He smirked, glancing to Levi. He tore the loaf of bread in half, handing some to his counterpart. Vic plopped onto the couch, dipping his bread in the soup. Levi crossed his arms, chewing his lip as he peered at the younger. "I was thinking about getting a roommate. My friends Isabel and Farlan only just got out of training this spring so they can't come to this citadel for a while..." He took a moment to sigh. "Erwin and Hange both room inside and I don't really care much for anyone else." "Are you asking me to move in with you? But the other room is full of stuf-" No, it's not. I had all the storage moved to the basement of the citadel, im surprised you didn't notice." He chuckled, taking a bite of potato from the soup. "I had two beds put together in each room so I had company, that is until I realized I didn't trust anyone to sleep on the other side of the wall." Victors face contorted to confusion. "Yet you asked me. I'm, what, 5 years younger than you?" "Seven. Im 23." "And I'm turning 17 in three months. Isn't that a little weird?" Vic scoffed. "Do you want more than a roommate?" Levi glared at him. He turned away tossing his bread into the bowl with the soup, not even bothering to eat most of it. "If you really thought so poorly of me would you have followed me here?" His head moved to face Victor. "I wanted a friend, not a lover. Even if I did you wouldn't know." He picked up the bowl, dumping it's contents out the window. Victor went to speak only to be shushed. "I'm going to bed. My offer still stands but I expect an apology once you wake up." His door slammed behind him, the sound of belts jingling from the other side of the door. Victor sat in awe. He took in the situation, knowing that staying with everyone in the dorms where he just felt so lonely he would burst eventually. He sighed, finishing his soup before heading to the other bedroom where the woolen blankets covered his pain.


	5. IV

Victor spread his arms out, shaking as he awoke to the sun in his eyes. The light scent of roses wafted into his room. He sat up groaning. Levi was making tea again, it always waking him up too early and too late to go back to sleep. Vic grabbed his shirt, slipping it over his already wrapped chest.  
Levi awaited him in the sofa with a spoon in his hand and a cup in the other. "Goodmorning Vittoria." Victor groaned again. The older chuckled as he brought the tea to his mouth.

"I really hate waking up to the same thing every day. Maybe you should mix it up a bit." Vic put his hands under the faucet, washing them and his face in the luke warm water. He could sense Levi watching him so he rushed, getting soap in his eye. "Goddamn it..." Victor snatched his towel. He huffed.

"You seem awfully angry this morning." 

"Yeah, with rations so low right now with winter coming everyone's a little cranky right now. Other than you for some reason. You always have a stick up your ass."

Levi scoffed. "The only thing I have up my ass is you, brat."

Victor shrugged, pulling on his jacket. He tossed a glance out the kitchen window. Through the trees he could see a few people had stopped to smoke on the sides of the path, others beginning to head to the dining hall. Victor slid his boots on waiting for Levi to be ready himself. His mind began to wander.  
It had been three months, nearly four, that Victor had been living in Levi's cabin. His birthday had just passed making him 17, completely legal to do whatever he wanted within the law. He shifted his feet as he heard Levi get up grom his seat, both heading to the door. 

"You ready?"

"Yeah..."

Later that night, a few hours after dinner had ended, Victor lay reading, by the fireplace, a book Hange had lent him. He liked to wait for thr top meetings to end as Levi didn't get in until late into the night.  
He began to find he was no longer sad or angry at everything, only with the repetition of the days. He wasn't over Leonna, he didn't think he could ever get over something like that. The Collosal titan had left him with things to do during the day, occasionally taking days to try and clear some of the straggling titans that make their way near wall Rose. Now, most of the time he spends his days brawling or reading, sometimes even taking others jobs of cleaning the garrison even tho he no longer lived inside. Levi seemed to really like that.  
Victor appreciated Levi's kindness. In every extent that he reached out Victor reached back. They were symbiotic. Equals.

Vic set his book down with the placer set. He had feelings towards the Captain, not strong ones but the same he had felt towards Leonna when he was 15. He knew how soon it was to find another person so quickly, even if he there was nothing initiated it was wrong to fall for someone so fast. The age difference was a different problem. 7 years between them.  
With that thought the door swung open, Levi entering with a bucket of white.

"Could you store this in the cellar?" He dropped it, the bucket packing a thud on the wooden floor. 

"What is it?" Vic heaved it up, the matter inside seeming a little more yellow now that he was closer. "It smells like that tea you make." Levi laughed.

"It's soap. I had one of the cadets make it 'cause we were almost out."

Victor looked at it in shock. "Soap? How come I haven't seen you do this before?" He asked.

Levi shrugged, kicking off his boots and setting them by the door. He grabbed the broom. "I usually do it myself but Erwin had me doing more important inquiries today. I had him infuse the tea leaves so it smelled better." He peeked over the couch. "Be careful, it isn't set."  
Victor moved the rug aside to lift the hatch, cold air whooshing from the dark opening. He too the candle that sat on the table to see where he was going, setting the bucket of soap beside a shelf of dusty wine. Hearing a creak he panicked, running up the stairs and slamming the cellar door shut. Levi glared at him.

"Sorry... That was creepy as shit." He laughed nervously, Levi mumbling something under his breath startling Victor. "Uhm, what?

"Nothing. Go to bed." 

Victor rolled the rug down, opening his door before looking back to Levi. "Goodnight."  
Morning came, pounding on Victors door awakening him quickly. He vaulted from his bed opening the door to see Levi holding his tea and a bowl of oatmeal. "What time is it? Did i miss breakfast?" Levi shook his head.

"No, I brought it to you. I talked to Erwin and we're taking a day of. You haven't had one since long before wall Maria." He pivoted and walked to the table, setting the bowl and cup on one side, sitting on the other. Victor followed with his palms over his eyes, yawning. "Eat it before it's cold." Victor sat taking the spoon in his hand.

"You didn't make tea this morning."

Levi took a sip of his tea before sighing. "I decided to let you sleep in. Is that a bad thing?" He crossed his leg over the other, bouncing his leg anxiously. Victor reluctantly ate a few spoonfuls of the oats before wincing from the bittersweet flavor he despised. The one thing he couldn't stand to eat was warm, wet oats. He gagged as he swallowed the rest of it.

"Oh my god, it's disgusting. How can you eat this sludge?" He pushed the bowl away. 

Levi rolled his eyes. "You act like you've never been poor." He pushed up from his seat, the belts around his feet clicking on the floor on his way into his room. "I went you to come with me to town. We dong have any duvet's for winter and unless you want to sleep in the den bundled up with me, we should get some." Victor could hear him shuffle a bit, hearing Levi remove his straps and the clunk of them hitting the floor. Vic moved to the sink to wash the bowl his ears focused on the sound of Levi's clothes being removed. He held his breath to listen in, shutting the water off and glancing to look past the half open door into his housemates room. He could hear the blood rushing through his head as he turned around fully to watch half of Levi's broad figure pull clothing from a dresser at the end of his bed.

Victors eyes trailed down the muscles of Levi's shoulders to the dimples of his lower back, even going as low to his taut thighs half covered by his underwear. Vic shook his head, turning back around to look out the kitchen window. He exhaled with the feelings from below rising back to his brain. "What the fuck..." He muttered under his breath. He tugged his pajama pants down a little before realising they were a little damp. He groaned, rushing to his room to remove his underwear, tossing them in the hamper and changing into a new pair and some day pants. He looked at his chest, realizing he fell asleep with his binding on, the tuck between hus arm and ribs loosened from his sleep. He reached up his shirt pulling it, the long cloth falling out. He put his palms over his breasts trying to sooth the ache. He hadn't gone bare in a while, only removing his binding when alone.

"Vittoria?" 

He looked to his closed door, opening it to peak out. "What? I'm getting dressed." He blinked taking in Levi's black turtleneck and brown pants. "I'll, uh, I'll be right out." He nearly slammed the door, looking to his wooden chest open in the corner. He ran his hands through the small amount of clothes putting on his boots and the only long sleeve shirt on before exiting with his winter coat draped over his arm. 

"Are you ready to go?" Levi asked as he pulled his boots up. Vic nodded, moseying behind Levi to the stables. "A few of the horses were taken to the west for grooming and fresh shoes. Ugh..." He fussed with the strap on his horse, finally pulling it tight. "Phocus was one of them, so you're going to have to take one of the others."  
Victor sighed, treading over to the back where Kurt and Graham's horses were kept. Nina, Graham's gorgeous silver toned mare was the only other horse he had ridden. She was gentle unless you weren't but Phocas was Victors baby. He was 6 years old, bred on the northern side of Wall Sina with the Kings horses. He looked similar to the others but was the only horse with spots on his arse. 

Vic placed his hand between Nina"s eyes. "Heyy, girl. You remember me?" Nina snorted, shaking her head of the flies. Vic took his chance to enter her stall, calmly getting her saddle ready. Levi walked his horse over, both of them peeking into the stall where Victor strapped Nina up. Levi scrunched his nose at the sight of the dung spread around. 

"You take your time, I'm gonna call Merio in to clean this shit up."


	6. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n... I made my characters on artbreeder if you want to see them.)

Victor rode Nina into town following behind Levi and his horse, a few guards letting them into the town gates. He tried to keep his eyes forward but the amount of people lingering outside the city walls, seemingly in groups family wise, was outrageous. There weren't many stand put up unless they were giving out for free. Things were being stolen with the food shortage, rations not always making it to their destination. Vic sighed. He knew what it felt like but he really didn't want to remember it.  
Levi looked back, jumping down from his horse to tie him up. "If you have any valuables on you keep them close. Don't leave them on your horse." Both knotted the ropes to the post, Victor trucking through the crowded street behind Levi. A woman and her young son sat with baskets full of quilts and a massive pot of rabbit stew. Her son looked angry to be there, crossing his arms and frowning at every passerby.  
Levi glanced back meeting Vics eyes with agreement, them heading over to the table. The mother's face went wide with a grin as they came up.

"The stew is free if you want any, the blankets are three gold each. How are you guy's doing today?" She grabbed a ladle ready to dumb the stew in bowls. 

"I think we'll take, uh, four..?" Victor looked to Levi, him nodding approval. "Four blankets and I 'll have a quick bowl of your stew." Vic turned his head to the son. The kid glared at him with brown eyes, him looking away with a groan. His mother told him to be nice grabbing the blankets. Levi chuckled, taking the quilts from her.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's a handful at this age but he'll get over it sooner r later." She placed a hand on his scruffy undercut. "Isn't that right Jean boy." 

'Thank you." Vic smiled eating the stew in rushed spoonfuls. Levi left to the horses, Victor thanking again before making his way back as well. The blankets had been tied down leaving already mounted on his horse. "She was nice. Too bad we never got her name." He climbed onto Nina riding off through the gate once again.  
The sun was reaching for the horizon by the time they entered the grounds, only the light beginning of the sunset spreading over the top of the distant wall. The left the horses with the stable caretaker, Levi carrying the quilts to their cabin down the trail. "Ugh, fuck." Victor flopped on the sofa. "My legs are numb." 

"Don't flop." Levi threw two of the blankets at him, tossing the other two into his room on his bed. He sighed, leaning against the wall. "Once the sun goes down i want to take you somewhere."

Vic peeked over the couch. "Yeah?" He sat up, pushing the blankets behind him. "Where?"

"Just the sparring field. There might be a few people out there but it's the only place you can see over wall Rose from a distance. During the day you can't really tell what you're looking at but at night you can see the lights of every town to the south." He looked down. "Now that I think of it there might not be any now." He met Victors eyes. The fire place light flickered behind his silver eyes. It was as if he was burning on the other side.

"Hope is a good thing to have... Even if you end up let down it's better to hope it's there and be prepared than to let it wast away in your mind." Vic laid back against the blankets, his face hot. He closed his eyes as tight as he could but the blush in his cheeks wouldn't go away. He could hear Levi push off the wall so he tried to turn onto his side as fast as he could but ended up falling onto the floor. The heat creeped down his neck as he looked up at Levi in embarrassment. "I, uh, I have no idea why I did that."

Levi smirked. "It was cute." Victors face went even warmer with the compliment, him looking at Levi's hand as he held it out. He swallowed, taking his hand and pulled himself to his feet. He stumbled slightly, his braid going loose with the movement. 

"Sorry..." Levi held him still by the waist. He let his grip go tight on Victors hip as Vic's hair fell over his face. He inhaled a heated blow of Levi's breath and pulled away to resist the painful tempt of his lips. "I, uhm, I'm going to lay down for a while." 

Victor didn't sleep for the next four hours. He rewound the scene in his head over and over just to reminisce. The hands on his sides. He sighed, the thoughts getting deeper into his mind making his whole body tingle. He looked at his door to make sure it was closed for the twentieth time since going to his room.  
Vic slid his hands down his sides, pushing under his unbuttoned pants to caress his skin. He had struggled through the dysphoria of his lower half most of his life, time and patience with Leonna the year before had nearly shoved the discomfort to the back burner. He had become more comfortable, touching himself below without a problem most times.

Heat pulsed under his hand, his fingers slick over his clit. Vic breathed heavy trying to keep them quiet, his brain focused solely on Levi's touch. He had his hand down his pants only for a moment before Levi knocked hard on his door, Victor jumping up at the sound. He wiped his hand roughly on one of his dirty shirts to clean it, buttoning this pants as fast as he could. "I'l-i'll be right out! Gimme a minute." He grabbed the tie for his hair, quickly tying it back so he could actually see without getting poked in the eye. He grabbed his boots, sliding them on before opening the door to Levi, a light in hus eyes he hadn't seen before.

"Grab a blanket and your coat. It's cold out."

Levi had Victor follow him to the sparring field, climbing up the side hill to reach the top. The stars were as bright as ever. He hadn't seen the so since they went into to mountains during training. They lay out the blanket over the grass, wrapping themselves in another one.  
Victor could see a few lights from the citadel below them but looking out past the wall there was nothing but black. Levi sighed at the sight of nothing but emptiness. "As expected. That's good at least for Erwin's crew. They don't have to go out there to retrieve anyone." He leaned back, falling against the the ground. He stared to the sparkling sky. Vic smiled to himself. He lied down next to him, their arms squished together. Vic flipped his head to the side to take in Levi's face, the other turning to lock eyes.  
Levi reached for his hand. Their fingers twined together, Vic trying his best to contain the grin spreading over his face. He laughed, scooching closer to lay his head on Levi's shoulder. "What's to funny?"

Victor peered up to him. "Nothing. I'm just... I'm finally happy."


	7. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little medium but i wanted to finish the night & the next day.

The moon rose and began to fall, the sun only an hour away from peeking over the horizon. Levi threw the blankets over his shoulder, Victor watching him walk as they headed back to the cabin. They stayed close, hands clasped together to not stray in the darkness, feet pacing the same.  
Locking the door, Vic felt hands wrap around his waist, his partners face pressed against his nape. He smiled at the small kisses, turning to meet Levi's eyes. "You're beautiful even though you're covered in dirt." Levi spoke, a chuckle behind his words. He brought his hand down, taking Victor by it once again to lead him to the small door that opened to the bathroom. 

"Oh, you want me to bathe before I lay in your bed, is that it?"

"Precisely..." Levi paused, not knowing if he should continue. "I can get ill easily. If things are unsanitary it can cause illness, especially if it's from someone else." He glanced up before sitting on a stool in the corner. Victor nodded, his hands pulling the tie out of his hair. He went to remove his shirt, a quick shock of anxiety running up his chest. He looked back to Levi.

"I-uhm." Victor squeezed his eyes shut. "Can I bathe alone? Please?" Levi's face dropped a bit, his eyes accepting as he stood to leave. The door closed behind him. Vic rushed to undress, tossing his clothes over the stool after nearly tearing his pants. He let the water run a little to o long, cold overpowering the little bit of heat in the tub. He sighed.

In the other room Levi waited patiently, quietly. He had grabbed coals from the fireplace, piling them into a bucket at the end of the bed to keep the room warm. He contemplated whether to to get undressed or wait.  
Victor covered himself in his towel, running into his room to grab his only night shirt that was far too long to call a shirt. He rung his hair out, trying to dry it as much as he could. In frustration he threw the towel on the floor, inhaling deeply to calm himself. His heart raced, Vic exhaling the breath with half of his worries, stepping out of his room towards Levi's open door. "Hey..." Levi sat in his bed with the blankets pulled back, him in the process of removing his shirt. 

"Vittoria." Levi looked over him as he came further into the room. Victor climbed onto the mattress, covering his legs with the quilts. Levi put his head down, fiddling with his hands as Vic relaxed. "It was pretty sudden wasn't it."

"What was?" The older pulled his feet up with the blanket, leaning against the wall behind them. 

"I didn't expect to fall in love with you so fast. You were just another cadet. Just another comrade until you decided to worm into my life more than the sidelines you were in." He traced his hand over Victors forearm. "Erwin wanted you to move in with me so neither of us were alone."

Vic laughed. He leaned his head on Levi's shoulder. "I knew that a while ago. He told me. I never said anything 'cuz is didn't seem important." Levi shrugged.

"It's not."

When morning had passed and the pounding on the front door woke Victor, him rushing to open it not realizing Levi had already left. Mike stood in the doorway. "Fuck."  
Victor dressed as fast as he could, him running to the garrison as fast as he could. Erwin was in his office, Levi exiting the room almost as soon as Victor arrived at the door. "Commander Erwin... I-"

"No need to apologize. Just sit down." Victor looked back to Levi before closing the door leaving him alone with his higher up. He sat. "You do know why you're here?" Victor nodded. "Levi lied about letting you have a day off. I hadn't seen him, or you, since dinner two nights ago. You both get a punishment, but im going to let you off easy since you didn't know. On the other hand you did know you had to work today but decided to sleep in."

"Yes. That was my fault, sir." He bowed his head shamefully.

"Now, Vittoria, if it weren't for how much Levi cares for you, you would be in his squad, but I've been thinking about giving you your own. Make you Captain." He smiled at Victor. "But first you have to scoop horse shit with Wilbur."

All but three horses were taken from the stables, Victor pushing a wheelbarrow full of horse manure not far behind Wilbur. They had this one last dumping before they were able to shower and go to the dining hall. Vic tipped the wheelbarrow, the contents spilling over the small cliff. "That's disgusting." He set it down stretching before they head back to the stables, Wilbur coming in with a bucket of water, throwing it over the shovels. 

"Let's get clean, now, shall we?" Wilbur walked ahead to the showers where the others had already started theirs. They split ways, Vic heading to one of the open curtains. Ofelia was in the one beside him, humming a tune he hadn't heard before. He sighed, tossing his clothes onto the bench before dunking his head under the icy water. He scrubbed his skin leaving it bright red. His body ached, his mind focused on the remembrance of Levi's lips on his, snuggling under last nights blankets.  
After the shower everyone gathered together to eat, Victor waiting at their usual table with Graham moping on the other side. They once were close, only with Monty and Leonna with them. He no longer spoke to him, darkened with depression.

Victor was startled by Levi sitting next to him. He didn't speak, eating without a nod to either. Vic sighed, a pain tugging at his side. Levi notice, him looking to his lover. "I'm fine, just my wraps. It happens sometimes." He pulled at the tight fabric unser his shirt, the cloth used to bind his chest causing him to be short of breath. His anxiety rose as the pain got worse, him ripping it loose to take it off. 

"Are you alright?" Levi questioned him with worry in his voice. Vic nodded, pulling the rest of the wrap off. He slumped, tired from the days work.  
Levi walked beside him on their way back to the cabin, quietly content with the breeze in their face. They stopped at the steps, sitting on them to enjoy the falling sun through the trees. Levi slipped his hand over Victors leg taking his hand and squeezing it. "I gotta thank Erwin for making me invite you to the cabin." He smiled wide, showing his teeth in the grin to the only person who's seen it in a while. Vic smiled back, leaning in to kiss him on the lips for the nth time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+

(4 Months Pre-Battle of Trost District)

Atop Wall Rose, a squad rested for lunch towards the east of the citadel, the entirety of the ground covered in a layer of snow and ice. They had been out on Wall Rose, told not to call it an expedition, not even a scouting of the area on the other side. Victor hung his feet over the edge, Staring down at a few 5 to 7 meter titans scratching at the base of the Wall. In the two years as a captain she had gotten two of the only five new scout recruits, Levi getting his two friends Farlan and Isabel. Those two were hesitant to join during the first years Levi had already been a part of the scouting legion, only a while before Victor was taken in.  
Levi had handpicked a girl, Petra Ral, Farlan and Isabel with her in their two year training while Victor and Levi's relationship bloomed. Vic had heard that her father begged him to take her in, not just Petra, but two others from their home town, the two put into his small squad already taking in Harkness from the military police. 

Victor looked out to the wilderness that Maria had become over the years. Nearly 5 had past since the titan broke the Wall.  
Harkness sat beside him, his blue eyes looking at him through shaggy black hair and the thick coats they all wore. "Never thought we'd be in the same team again. You're looking good after five years." He smirked, Vic laughing at his attempt to flirt.

"If you knew who I was in a relationship with you wouldn't be flirting with me." He raised his brows copying the smirk on the others face. "Glad to know you remember me, though." He looked back to the teens playing with wooden die, the new kids, Lace and Johnsey, actually having fun with the rest of the squad. He sighed realizing his 20th birthday was towards the end of that year and his second anniversary with levi only just passing before the snow had started falling. He glanced at Harkness before staring back to the titans below. "Considering we haven't seen anything out of the ordinary I think I'm gonna get us back home before the sun sets." He pushed himself up, his gear clanking as he stood. "Hey! Let's get out of here." 

Levi and Victor met after they dropped their squads at the dining hall, leaving separately to keep up the picture they were only roommates and not lovers. Erwin had told them to keep their work life and love life apart so the cadets wouldn't get distracted because of how famous Levi had gotten around the citadel. Victor trotted down the trail, unlocking the door as fast as he could before Levi walked up behind him, grabbing him by the end of his braid. He gasped as Levi's hand tugged at his belt from behind, grinding his hard on against the others ass. "Hurry up." Vic pushed the door open, both tossing their jackets over the couch. Levi yanked Vic to him by his back straps, kissing his neck over the quick pulse under his skin. His hand slid down undoing the belt around Victors hips, slipping underneath to slowly put his hand over the wet heat. "Get undressed... Quickly." His breath faltered behind Vic's ear, the younger pulling the straps apart one by one as swiftly as possible. 

Levi moved to the front of his lover to help, kissing him as his hands lifted his shirt over his head. Hot breath could be seen in the crisp air, Levi holding Victor by his waist, leading him towards the bedroom. They leaned against the wall, tongues entwined with passion. Victor tugged at his binders clasps undoing them before such a arduous activity. He groaned as it fell to the floor letting Levi's lips go further down his body. Levi unbuttoned both their pants to not be trapped inside the tight fabric, his hand lingering inside the folds of Victor's labia. "Shit..." He pushed lightly, twirling his middle finger over the bundle of nerves. 

Vic pulled Levi to his lips by his chin, slipping his tongue into the kiss as Levi's finger slipped even deeper into his warmth, two fingers hidden inside making his heart beat all the more. Levi walked back towards the bed, Vic following with his lovers fingers still deep in his hole. He moaned, lying on the bed staring into Levi's silver eyes.  
The older kneeled between his loves legs, leaning forward to lay a lick over the cleft of Victor's vagina, a sharp inhale squeaking as he continued to lap slowly over his clit. His fingers quickened inside, his lips closing around his clit to suck and tongue over it. Vic moaned openly with his hands gripping the sheets, puffs of his hot breath coming out like steam. He cursed under his breath, the growing tingle turning into a full tremor over his body. He tried to hold the moans in, unsuccessful as he came for for only the first time that night.  
Levi stood, taking his shirt off as his cock stood curved slightly upward. He looked down to his naked partner, smirking at the puddle under him. "You want to continue..?" Vic exhaled, nodding his yes. Levi took his straps off along with the rest of his clothing, stepping forward to lean above his lover with his one foot on the ground, the other cooped beneath victors thigh. Victor peered up at him with wet eyes, Levi coming down with a kiss as he slid his cock over his wetness below. 

He pushed in slow, grinding inch by inch until he bottomed his base against Vic. He pulled half out listening in on the light moans coming from his partner as he teased him. His hand slid up to hold a breast, tracing his thumb over the nipple before moving inward to suckle on the other. He quickened his thrust after the tantalizing tension could be felt in Victor's grip on his shoulders. Levi leaned up as he went harder groaning in the pressure building up. He tuned in on Vics moans, touching the others body within the pounding thrusts into him.  
Victor clawed at his lover nearly screaming in pleasure. Levi flipped him onto his side pulling one leg underneath him and the other wrapped around his waist before slipping back into Victor and grabbing him by the hair to get a better grip. 

"Ah fuck, don't stop!" Vic gripped the sheets as each pound got him closer and closer. Levi huffed trying hold in but thrusted through his orgasm, Victor soaking the bed as they both moaned after climax. Levi slid out, plopping onto the bed beside Victor. He rolled to snuggle Vic from behind, kissing the nape of his neck as he caught his breath. 

"Do you want any water or food? Or do you just want to be here?" Victor turned over to face Levi with a smile. Levi chuckled. "We have some of that bread & cheese left over from last week. Could still be good." 

"Yeah... And we'll take a shower after we eat and sleep in the other bed until I clean the sheets." Vic kissed Levi with a peck before both sat upright, Levi standing and walking to the kitchen naked. Victor put his shirt on, trailing weakly after his lover. Levi was washing his hands, Victor opening the cellar where they kept the perishables. He came back up with the bread and cheese, unwrapping the cloth to get to it. "Damn, I'm hungry." He glanced to Levi who was kneeling before the fireplace with the flint and his knife. Vic smiled.


End file.
